A Father's Influence: Vignette 2
by jago-ji
Summary: A short story about a young Joseph Morelli and his father spending the day together. This one-shot continues the same day at Point Pleasant, 25 years ago, as the first "A Father's Influence.'


**A Father's Influence: Vignette #2**

_A June day twenty-five years ago at Point Pleasant._

It was late afternoon when the seven-year old boy followed his father up the beach to the boardwalk. His father had told his mother he was taking the boy to the restroom and then to buy some saltwater taffy for the family, but the boy knew that was just a diversion. He'd been forced to be the 'reason' for his father's absences from family get-togethers many times in the past. It was times like this he hated the tall, dark, good-looking man striding across the sand in front of him.

After a quick trip to the restroom, his father dragged him down the boardwalk to the candy store. All this time he hadn't spoken a word to his son and his son knew better than to ask any questions. His father walked in ahead of the boy and went immediately toward a pretty girl who seemed to be waiting for his father.

She was the same girl his father had been talking with on the beach earlier that day. She smiled as the older dark-haired man approached. She looked to be about sixteen years old and was wearing an oversized shirt on top of a two-piece bathing suit. She was blonde and had huge boobs. His father always picked young girls with big knockers. The boy knew his dark-haired mother did not have very big ones.

The young boy lingered by the door dreading going inside. His father impatiently beckoned him in. The boy hung his head and pushed through the door only to stumble against a little curly-haired girl. A bag of candy fell from her hands and he stooped down to pick it up.

Looking up at the girl he noticed her incredible blue eyes and recognized her as the girl he'd met on the beach this morning as she was building a sand castle. He'd been captivated by her curls and vibrant blue eyes, but when she wouldn't talk to him, he'd become angry and knocked her sand castle down. And then he'd had to shove around another boy who came to her defense. His father had witnessed the entire encounter and wasn't pleased with his son's weak attack on the boy.

Here she was again and she was smiling at him. All his confidence came flooding back and he smiled back at her. Most other boys his age weren't interested in girls, but he definitely was. He tried to discover her name, but her mother dragged her away before she could answer. However, her mother called her Stephanie. He could only hope they'd run into each other again someday.

He stepped into the candy shop and watched as his father kissed the teenaged girl and patted her on the butt. He tried to look anywhere but at his father. After buying several bags of taffy and one large chocolate drop, the man flung the bags at the boy and then turned all his attention to the giggling girl popping the chocolate into her mouth following it with another deep kiss.

He heard his father telling the girl how pretty she was and how much he liked her bikini, especially what was underneath it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear and she nodded and giggled some more. As they left the store, she wrapped her arm around his and pressed her body close to him. The little boy was ignored, but he knew he was expected to follow discreetly a short distance behind.

They left the boardwalk proper and turned down a side lane walking a hundred yards or so until they came to an alley. The man shot a sharp look back at his son and gave a curt nod. The boy leaned against the wall of a building and prepared to wait. Pulling out one of the sweet treats, he popped it into his mouth and began the slow process of chewing the taffy. He could hear the girl giggle and squeal just a few feet away. Curiosity getting the better of him, the young boy inched his way toward the alley and peered around the corner.

They were a few yards down the alley, his father on the outside pressing the girl's back up against the wall. His father had his face buried in the girl's neck and one hand was around her boob while his other hand was between the girl's legs. Straining to hear what his father was saying, the boy shuffled a little closer.

"Honey, wanna play a little game?" the boy heard his father say. More giggles bubbled out of the young girl. "It's called 'choo choo train.' I'm going be the train and you're going to be the tunnel the train has to go in. OK, honey?"

The young boy watched in fascination as his father continued to grope the girl between her legs. He couldn't see what his father was doing, but the girl seemed to really like it. He noticed her breathing was coming faster, her eyes were closed and she was making strange little cooing noises.

His father's voice was getting a little hoarse sounding too. "Oh honey, your tunnel is _nearly ready_ for my choo choo train." His hand was moving rapidly now, in and out, in and out, until the girl took one loud gasp. His father quickly unzipped his pants and took out his stiff cock and then he was thrusting his hips against the girl pressing her hard to the wall.

All the while he was nuzzling the girl's neck and moaning, "God, you're so tight. My big thick engine can barely fit in your tight tunnel."

The little boy couldn't bring himself to look away as his father yanked the girl's bikini top down exposing her bouncing tit. "Do you like my choo choo, honey? Is it big enough for you? Hard enough, fast enough? Tell me you like my big hot train driving into your deep dark tunnel."

The girl could barely speak, she was gasping for breath. His father started sucking on her tit and moving his hips faster and faster until all of a sudden he stiffened and let out a low groan, the girl's boob now hanging limply against her heaving chest.

The little boy forced himself to step away and moved back down the wall several yards, trying to get his own breathing under control. It was the first time he'd actually watched as his dad did this. He'd heard the same sounds and gasps for air and the voices, but he'd never had the courage to peek before. What he saw both repulsed and fascinated him. He felt oddly excited and didn't know why. He'd have to ask his older cousin if he knew about the choo choo game.

The two of them finally appeared back in the narrow lane, still ignoring the boy, wrapped up in each other's arms. As they approached the boardwalk, the big man stepped away from the girl and pulled out his wallet. He pressed a twenty-dollar bill into the girl's hand as he gave her one last kiss, telling her to buy herself something pretty. He patted her butt and she giggled and strolled off down the boardwalk hugging the money to her chest.

Glancing back at his son, he flung out his arm and cuffed the boy hard several times about his ears. "Remember, you heard and saw nothing, Joey. Gimme a piece of taffy."

Fighting back tears, the little boy handed his father a wrapped candy. Without another word, his father stepped off the boardwalk and began the trek back to his family, a huge grin spread across his face.

The young boy trudged behind his father, his mind racing as he tried to make sense of what he'd just witnessed. It wouldn't take him long, though, especially after he talked to his older cousin, Mooch.


End file.
